


The Cavalry to the Rescue

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's not often Fusco works with a four-footed partner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Cavalry to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



It wasn’t often that Fusco worked with a four-footed partner. But when Shaw had passed Bear’s leash over to him, with the terse instruction, “Find Reese. I’m going for Finch,” he’d had little choice in the matter.

At least it seemed Bear had an idea where Reese had been, and Fusco had been hanging on to the leash as Bear dragged him along the sidewalk into a filthy alley, where there was an overflowing dumpster. 

Fusco could hear groaning from inside, and grimacing at the smell, he pulled the top layer of trash away, to reveal Reese, bound and gagged.


End file.
